Hydraulic shears are an example of such a tool. This is understood to mean, among others, shears with a sufficient cutting force for cutting open objects such as motor vehicles, trains, boats and the like, for instance in the case of vehicle accidents, search and rescue operations in an urban environment, industrial applications and rail accidents. In the case of hydraulic shears the pivotable parts (also referred to as blades) of the shears are displaced by means of an externally or internally driven hydraulic cylinder, and a very great cutting force can hereby be exerted on the relevant object. Another example of such a tool is a hydraulic spreader with which parts of an object can be pressed apart. Another example of such a tool is a combined shears and spreader.